Insatiable
by KingofNeon
Summary: For all intents and purposes, when it comes to "taking care" of his crew, Luffy is just as unstoppable as a demon. Law and Zoro may have supernatural powers, but Luffy's got them, annoyingly, wrapped around his little finger, and if they need power, then power is what they'll get.


**zoro/law/luffy demon law getting dicked down, dicking down?, his boys** requested by anon

uhhh idk a note: zoro has six arms whoot whoot.

* * *

"Please just hold still-" Law says, and he's trying not to sigh at the same time as he speaks but Luffy's squirming and laughing makes it very difficult to get rid of the urge.

Zoro, obviously amused by his struggle, says, "I got it," and then a set of his arms has snagged Luffy's wrists, pulling them above Luffy's head. Zoro presses kisses against his captain's fingertips and his knuckles, and now instead of giggling, Luffy's squirming and his hands are opening and closing uselessly, trying to latch onto something.

"_Hey_," he says, but Law ignores Luffy in favour of a relieved sigh. With Zoro pining his arms above him in a haki-hardened grip, Luffy won't be allowed to touch as he pleases, and as Law thinks Luffy not squirming so much will be helpful, too, another set of Zoro's arms pin down Luffy's hips. Luffy's protests get louder, and he stubbornly tries to press against Zoro's grip, skin indenting under Zoro's gleaming black fingers. "Zoro!" he whines, muscles straining against Zoro's grip, but Zoro won't let him up.

"Captain," he says, slow and easy, "didn't you offer?"

"But-!" Luffy protests, and his mouth sets in a school. "But I can't- if you hold me like this I can't _do _anything!"

"Yes, captain," Zoro says, and Law looks up from Luffy's heaving chest just in time to catch the sharpness of Zoro's smile, the promise of his demonic heritage in the gleam of a single incisor and his eyes.

"Zoro-" Luffy starts, but then Zoro looms over him and Luffy tilts his chin back and they lock eyes. Half-a-second later, Luffy blows out his cheeks and blows an annoyed raspberry. "_Fine!" _he says, and sets his mouth in a sulky scowl. "You gotta let me touch you afterward though. I wanna."

Zoro grins, all teeth. "Of course, captain," he says, and then leans down to kiss Luffy, the press of their mouths so gentle that Luffy arches up off Zoro's bent knees to try and press closer. It devolves pretty quickly following that, and Law looks down at Luffy's chest to avoid the heat that starts to chase the shivers going up his spine.

While Luffy is distracted, he sets to work on unknotting the bright yellow scarf around Luffy's lithe waist, and in a matter of moments he has it in his hand, to throw away-

but the yellow looks so bright against Luffy's skin, the edges look so soft on the toned muscles of his abdomen, and-

"Strawhat-ya," he says, popping the button on Luffy's shorts and sliding his thigh between Luffy's to press against his crotch, and Luffy jolts with a sharp gasp that makes Zoro jerk back, "your attention?"

Zoro glares at him, but Luffy's got a little breathless whine behind his teeth, so Law doesn't feel bad for ignoring Zoro's foul expression. He shifts, the minuscule motion dragging Luffy's shorts against his cock, and then holds out the scarf. "May I blindfold you?" he asks, and watches as Luffy shivers, the frayed fabric tickling his stomach.

Luffy nods, jerkily, and Law grins; feels it like a shark, feels it like he feels the heat of his power in his blood, and when he moves forward he puts more pressure on Luffy's cock, making him yelp and squirm. "_Law-" _he whines, the sound so pretty that Law almost wants to gag him instead, but the fabric is only so long, and he wants to see Luffy whimpering at every unforeseen touch.

He slips the blindfold over Luffy's eyes, hears him whimper in dissatisfaction, and as his fingers tie to ends together, presses a kiss against Luffy's lips.

Almost immediately, Luffy seems to brighten, kissing back with eager force. His smile fits Law's mouth like it was meant to be there, and the thought makes Law pull back quickly and scowl, just to make sure he still knows how.

Luffy huffs, and when Law's eyes flick up, he can see that Zoro's grinning.

"Nice," he says, appreciatively, staring at the blindfold. "Gotta do this one again later."

"Not fair," Luffy whines, and Law rolls his eyes.

"I'd recommend a gag, too."

Zoro just gives him a cocky smirk, and his last pair of hands reverently trace Luffy's face, his bottom lip, pries open his teeth. Law can think of many things he would do with six arms, if he had the power to conjure such a thing, but Zoro seems to have thought of many of those things himself.

"If he's wearing a gag, he can't choke on my dick," Zoro says, and Law watches Luffy lick his lips.

"With how your captain eats, I wouldn't trust his mouth near me," Law says, and Zoro grins. He shifts so he has a free hand, pulling his pants down, and Luffy immediately arches up, tongue pressed flat by Zoro's fingers. The movement makes him grind against Law's thigh, and Law's breath catches at the pressure and the way Luffy's obviously forgotten his position; Luffy cries out in surprise, and then grinds against Law with an unsteady roll of his hips.

Zoro presses him down, further into the couch. Luffy's rubber body bends around the grip, and Luffy whines. Drool escapes the corner of his mouth as he tries to swallow around Zoro's fingers, and his face is set in a furious, unforgiving pout.

It's the work of moments and magic to get Luffy's shorts off, for all that he squirms as soon as his skin is free, and Law takes no small edge of delight in watching Luffy fight against Zoro's hands, uncomfortable and aroused, his cock dripping precum onto his belly.

He's all lean muscle and scarred skin under Law's hands, and when he chokes around Zoro's cock, the bulge present in the top of his throat, Law can't stop his feral grin.

"But obviously there are benefits, hm?" he asks, and presses the edge of his thumb into Luffy to watch him jolt. Unable to form words, Luffy just _whines, _pressing against Law's hand and trying to get traction.

But Law is a doctor, and he's very good at being patient. He takes his time stretching Luffy open, till Luffy is a mess of big, choked sobs and desperate squirming. He's so loud that Law is sure the whole ship could hear them, and for a moment he entertains the thought of the humiliation Luffy could face, were others to know how desperately he begged and moaned; but out of the Strawhats, Zoro's really the only one to get jealous, and Luffy is so rarely humiliated by the things he wants.

Law leans forwards to steal a kiss instead, swallowing the delighted moan Luffy makes with no small sense of satisfaction.

He's a mess of scar tissue, but somehow it just leaves the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and his throat even more receptive to their bruising touches. Law only has to flutter his fingers over Luffy's inner thigh, and Luffy makes the most _delicious _whining noise.

And that's all without including the noise Luffy makes when Law fucks into him, Luffy's hips canting up to make space for Law on his knees. The shift in angle makes Zoro choke, his hips stuttering at the change in rhythm, and Zoro's hand fists into Luffy's dark hair.

"_Fucker," _he hisses, glaring at Law, but Law only grins at him, taking the time to set a languid pace that has Luffy crying out like he's been punched in the gut. Overworked and over-sensitive, he tries to squirm away from them, but between the two and Luffy's awkward angle, he can't do anything but press down against Law or fuck up against Zoro.

He is undone a moment later, arching against Zoro's hands, his eyebrows drawn tight over the blindfold. Zoro follows him a moment later, dutiful second that he is, but Law takes his time chasing the tightening clench in his lower stomach, the way Luffy tries to pull him closer, heels in the small of Law's back even as he claws at Zoro to ride out the delightful pain of over sensitivity.

Law's leg jerks as Luffy switches track, palms against Zoro's abdomen to fuck down against Law, and for all his control, Luffy is the one thing he cannot plan for; his breath falters as he cums.

He pulls over with a large breath, legs like jelly, and is thankful that he can collapse against the couch, easing out the few sore muscles that have developed. Zoro takes off Luffy's blindfold, peppering kisses onto Luffy's eyelids and cheeks that make Luffy giggle, and Law rolls his eyes at their romanticism. To dote is a foreign concept, but one that Zoro seems quite taken with.

Law closes his eyes, ready to take a brief respite and savour the energy he's pulled from having Luffy so helpless and needy, and then suddenly there is weight in his lap and creeping wetness against the fabric of his jeans.

He grimaces, and opens his eyes to see Luffy's beaming grin.

"Again?" Luffy says, and Law thinks that for all intents and purposes, Luffy is just as insatiable as a demon.

* * *

**one day ill remember the artist that's really into zolaw/zolulaw and willing to draw art in exchange for fic bc when that day comes im switching to the dark side **

**as always: review or perish, et all**


End file.
